


Something's Off

by Morganaismyqueen



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, Vague Gore, idk she might've been underage when it started so lets leave it at that, no actual kate/richie/seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganaismyqueen/pseuds/Morganaismyqueen
Summary: She loves them both, that much is obvious, painfully so but she still just watches them sometimes like they’re a puzzle she’s trying to sort out and Richie is usually the one that does that sort of staring so having it turned on him instead is to say, just a bit unsettling.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko/Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko, Richard Gecko/Seth Gecko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Something's Off

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit here, nothing bad here really but I might expand further into it as I've almost finished my rewatch for the series and I remembered my absolute adoration for sethkate and love me some weird ass richie in the mix.
> 
> my first fic in actual years so I'm a BIT rusty (and I've forgotten how to format at all on here jfc)
> 
> I would love feedback but mostly just enjoy the fic!

* * *

Kate would be lying if she said she picked up on it right away, of course she hadn’t; between the gun waving around in all of her family’s faces and then the vampires and the turning and the death, well, she’d overlooked it mostly. She could see it now clear as day though and she wasn’t ever sure if she could really _say_ something or if it was supposed to be this open secret that they kept to themselves.

The really big issue with _them_ is that it’s never a real question, she looks at them now (after her death, after the possession, after the second chance she gets that even her brother doesn’t get not really) and she sees things that she never would have before, maybe its the leftover Amaru juice or the vague impressions that reading Seth’s soul like that really burned into her mind or maybe she’s just much more _aware_ than she ever was before because she had never had to be (in the before time, before Amaru, before the Twister and certainly before being kidnapped as a family);

She loves them both, that much is obvious, painfully so but she still just watches them sometimes like they’re a puzzle she’s trying to sort out and Richie is usually the one that does that sort of staring so having it turned on him instead is to say, just a bit unsettling, especially with such a young girl doing it and maybe that's part of why when he catches her he always asks if she’s okay and if she doesn’t really want to pull the next job with them she could play driver next time and they’d be fine.

Richie thinks maybe that Seth and Kate think he doesn’t realize their behavior denotes that _something_ has happened between them and probably still is or will again, or maybe they don’t realize how they seem to always be looking at each other and glancing away when caught by anyone in the group or how they seem to always be able to coordinate with each other in a heist in a way that Seth doesn’t work with anyone else (but him, he is always the exception to all Seth’s rules that's just how it _is_.) or how Seth sometimes disappears for a few hours after Kate has decided to go down to the motel pool and they both come back vaguely dry and smelling like each other and chlorine; not that he minds their scents all mingled, just would like to know if they think they’re being subtle, as if he would ever judge their connection when he still gets commentary from Santanico when he isn’t paying enough attention or sleeping well enough. Not that he thinks she’s enjoying that side of things either.

Seth isn’t the genius his brother is, he’s better at reading people in the moment rather than organizing a plan and cracking a safe the way his brother does and so he can tell that Kate thinks there is something off with himself and Richie (sethandrichie always together, _best_ together, somehow even better with Kate between them stealing all his lines) and he doesn’t think Kate knows about them or what they’ve done, doesn’t know if he wants her to know about the things he and his _brother_ have done together; its not all murder and mayhem and he’s not sure Kate would ever be okay with their previous relationship. Kate is still so pure and kind and good and it doesn’t seem to ever fade even when she’s pulling a gun on someone at a bank or pistol whipping some robbery victim onto the floor or chopping a Culebra’s head off when they get mauled by a group somewhere in nowhere Arizona and he and Richie are dealing with their own personal Culebras and don’t see Kate in time to know if she's okay and then they turn and she's standing there coated in blood and holding a machete like its nothing and maybe that's when he decides that he truly _loves_ this girl in a way he never thought he could love anybody or would let himself love somebody (but Richie, always Richie, he doesn’t count for any of Seth’s rules. Unspoken and understood between all of them)

Kate doesn’t want Richie in the way that she wants Seth, never really has, despite any kisses or moments that suggest otherwise; she loves Richie and wants him to be around always and she thinks that perhaps entering hell together really did give them a bond beyond what she could explain but its nothing like Kisa’s bond with him or Seth’s. They love each other but there is a clear line, flirting aside and she definitely likes it that way, wouldn’t want it any other way.

Richie tears some guys’ throat out for trying to snatch his brother into an alleyway in some backwater town in Louisiana (Kate had never been to New Orleans, they took her to New Orleans to celebrate her 19th birthday) on their way back to Houston to check with Santanico on some business she wanted them to follow up on (its been months since the hell gates opened and they’re still trying to stitch things back together in the best way they can and that means playing nice with Carlos and Santanico as they work together to form some semblance of order within the Culebra kingdom) Richie doesn’t know if the guy was trying to cop a feel or sell drugs or if he was going to try and mug his beautifully dressed brother but it doesn’t matter, guys a scumbag and a human and Richie needs to feed anyways so he just grabs the man by the neck and tears back and snaps it like a twig and sucks the blood out of him like its nothing and leaves a mangled corpse laying in the alley (Seth stands at the entrance of the alley with Kate, they whisper and laugh and appear as though they are two lovers potentially fooling around in the alley or having a romantic moment in the moonlight of the Louisiana night a little drunk and very happy. They make sure he doesn’t get seen or caught, they always do and he never has to ask)

Seth sometimes remembers what it was like to have Richie under his hands, the feeling of his breath speeding up and the pull of his lips into a smile when Seth nipped just the right spot on his neck or dropped to his knees after a job well done and blew his brother as soon as they got to their safe house. He remembers how it felt to have Richie’s fingers inside of him and how it felt to know they were the only ones to know each other in this specific way and that nothing, absolutely nothing could replace the electric feeling of riding his brother or yanking his hair back, a perfect arch of his spine and the slap of skin on skin. He sometimes thinks he misses it, he loves Richie in the way he’s supposed and the way he is definitely _not_ supposed too and often its difficult for him to sift through it and figure out which is which.

Kate remembers life in Bethel like a dream, that's where she spent almost all of her life and she still thinks back to it like it was some sort of summer haze and doesn’t know if she prefers things post Twister being so startlingly clear or not and she' can’t ever decide whether she likes _this_ over that peace or not but she doesn’t have to choose which since she can’t just go back to Bethel and be normal anymore, she loves the thrill and the chase and sheer love she finds within this two men in a way she never thought she would love another person. This is nothing like what anyone ever told her love was like and she never wants it to change; she cleans Richies’ face for him when he exits a room where he fed on some random man creeping on girls in a bar, she was the lure and he was the monster at the end of the dark and she takes a napkin and wipes at his mouth and even goes so far as to wet her thumb with her own spit and wipe the blood that splattered onto his neck when maybe he got too aggressive and he smiles gently down at her and thanks her and she thinks this is what Seth saw _before_ she is so very very sure of it and she stands on her tip toes and gives him a cheek kiss that makes him blush as much as his lizard blood will allow and tells her not to give him the wrong ideas but there is a humor to those words, there is no wrong idea anymore in their world.

Richie misses the feeling of Seth’s hands on him sometimes, and then he sees the fear or distaste that his brother has for Culebras and he remembers why they stopped, he chose Santanico over him, over _them_ and that can never truly be forgotten or overlooked in the grand scheme of things and maybe one day Seth will forgive him entirely for it but it lingers between the two of them and it feels like a giant wall is between them at all times even as they work together and share rooms between the three of them and Richie can swear he hears the two of them sometimes, the moan Seth makes when he would curve his wrist just so must be how little Kate does it as well, picked up on just what his brother likes and what he used to be able to do for him; Seth always looks happy when he’s with Kate, there is a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes that Richie has not seen in so very long that he knows he can never come between it even if this sort of thing was allowed. There is always a dark flicker anytime Richie gets a bit too close to Kate or his eyes linger a little too long on her legs when she wears a short dress or those jean shorts she’s so fond of, the worst is when she's covered in someone else’s blood and grinning about a job they’ve done even if its gone wrong and he wonders if this is what they did to Kate or something that just happened along the way or maybe this was what she was meant to be all along.

* * *


End file.
